


rest your bones with me

by Nyoomdles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sleepy Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomdles/pseuds/Nyoomdles
Summary: Connor returns home from a stakeout that lasted six days. Sleepy and needy, he lets himself want Markus a little more than usual. Markus, of course, can do nothing but bend completely to his will.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [lovely art](https://mimorugk.tumblr.com/post/178333965234/floof) by this [lovely artist](https://mimorugk.tumblr.com/). i liked the idea of connor being a koala in the morning. clearly this fic developed a mind of its own but yEAH that's where the idea originated.
> 
> title from sunday morning by maroon 5 bc i'm basic

It usually takes Markus a while to exit stasis. Being an older model, his processors need time to startup. Awareness comes in bits and pieces. Connor once compared the way he wakes up to an old man rising from a ten year coma, which isn’t true because Markus is _not_ old, thank you very much. It doesn’t help that Connor is running at full capacity the millisecond he exits stasis, literally designed to leap to his feet at the first sign of danger.

Things are different this morning, though. The night before, Markus was already in bed when Connor returned home from a stakeout that had lasted six days. That was six days on high alert, six days without rest. At least they’d caught the guy, which was the only thing Connor said before collapsing onto their bed. He didn’t even stir when Markus changed him out of his jeans and jacket into one of Connor’s favorite oversized shirts.

The effects of the past six days make themselves even more apparent when Markus wakes up to hair tickling his nose. At first he thinks it’s the cat, but then he registers the heavy weight sprawled across his chest and the gangly limbs clinging onto every part of him. Connor likes cuddling, sure, but he’s never quite so… limpet-like. There’s a certain grace to the way he rests, whether it’s when he’s lying flat on his back with hands folded neatly over his abdomen or when he curls ever so slightly into Markus’ side. Today he’s adorably sloppy with it.

Markus tugs an arm free from the vice grip Connor has on it to tangle his fingers in the smaller android’s rumpled hair, hunching forward to press a kiss on his forehead. Connor’s brow furrows, and Markus only feels slightly bad for interrupting his stasis.

“Good morning,” Markus murmurs, kneading the back of Connor’s neck.

Connor grunts in reply.

“You better be taking the day off,” Markus warns, knowing all too well Connor’s tendency to overwork himself. 

Connor rolls onto his back, stretching his arms and legs out, synthetic muscles trembling in a way that makes Markus think of their cat when she was a kitten. When he's done he immediately latches himself onto Markus again.

“Hank made it very clear that I would not be welcome at the precinct today,” Connor mumbles, voice muffled by Markus’ shoulder. “Though I’m not sure I can get out of bed if I tried.”

“ _Now_ who’s the old man?” Markus teases, all too eager to have the tables turned.

“Still you, Markus. I am perfectly capable of wrestling you to the ground right now."

Letting the mild threat wash over his head, Markus hums. "Yeah? Prove it."

"...later," Connor mutters, nuzzling into Markus' throat. Suddenly he perks up and lifts his head. "Do you have to work today?" he asks, looking down at Markus eagerly. Markus can’t help but smile at the excitement in Connor’s eyes. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to spend a day together uninterrupted. Part of the reason lies with their demanding jobs, the other part with the fact both of the stubborn androids are unwavering workaholics. They still need breaks though, and they’re even better when they can be taken together. Sadly today is not one of those days.

Markus nods with an apologetic look. "As much as I'd love to spend the day with you, duty calls." He's exhausted just thinking of the day ahead of him, full of meetings with stubborn lawmakers. "Speaking of, I need to get up soon," Markus says after consulting his internal clock.

Connor frowns and nudges his face back into Markus' neck, clinging on even tighter if that was possible. Markus’ thirium pump stalls, and he feels bad for disappointing his little android who rarely asks for anything.

With an exaggerated sigh Markus melts back into the sheets, content to spend a few more minutes with his stubborn lover in his arms. He really should have gotten up a while ago, and he can already hear the vicious scolding North is going to give him when he gets to New Jericho, but he's always weak for Connor. 

He allows himself this rare luxury before the angry pings from North and Simon are too much to ignore. Markus tries to gently nudge Connor off, but he doesn't budge.

"Come on love, I'm gonna be late." 

Connor doesn't even honor him with a reply. He’s fallen asleep.

Markus rolls them over, jostling Connor awake in the process. Connor looks up at him with a sleepy gaze, reaching up to squish his cheeks together and pull him closer. Markus goes easily, letting Connor look up at him with quiet wonder. Admiring his eyes, probably. Connor loves Markus' eyes.

“Miss me?” Markus chuckles, getting a little lost in Connor’s eyes himself. As if he even has to ask. Markus knows he’s missed Connor plenty in his absence. 

Connor huffs in lieu of an answer.

“I’ll try to come home early,” Markus promises, shifting his weight to one elbow so he can use his other hand to run his fingers through Connor’s hair.

“I’ve heard that one before,” Connor says with a teasing smile. Markus doesn’t know how to feel about Connor so easily accepting his absence. He always prided himself on being accessible to his people -- but what about the person most important to him?

“I really will try. I missed you too, detective.” Markus says, nuzzling his nose into Connor’s, trying to relay over all of the love and gratitude he feels for the man under him. He’s glad North isn’t around to call the display sickeningly sweet. 

Connor looks up at him like he knows, like he understands the predicament Markus finds himself in daily. To enjoy his hard earned individuality and live a quiet life with Connor, or to serve as the leader his people need so much. Markus knows Connor finds himself in a similar boat as the world's first _hired_ android detective; a beacon of hope to their people, especially considering his deviant hunter origins. It's not a position he can easily walk away from. The good thing with androids, Markus supposes, is their long lifespan. It’s entirely possible for Markus to have his cake and eat it too -- he just has to be patient. Save his people first. Win the freedom they deserve. Then hold Connor until the end of time, or something like that. 

With great reluctance Markus heaves himself out of their bed, shuffling into the closet to change. When he returns to the bedroom, he’s greeted by the sight of Connor struggling to get out of bed, nearly falling off in the process.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Markus asks, catching Connor at the last second. 

“I wanted to see you out,” Connor says, steadying himself in Markus’ strong grip. 

“Thought you couldn’t get out of bed.” Markus muses, making sure Connor was secure before taking a second to roll up one of the sleeves of his sweater.

“That was a theory. I was just testing it,” Connor says matter-of-factly, helping with the other sleeve. He stares distractedly at the newly exposed skin of Markus’ forearms. “Turns out I was correct,” he says finally, looking up at Markus with those bright eyes.

“So you should probably get back into bed, no?” Markus asks, amused. 

“Probably. I would like a hug first, though,” Connor says, reaching his arms up expectantly.

“As if you didn’t get enough hugs this morning,” Markus grumbles, wrapping Connor up in his arms regardless. He lifts the slightly smaller android up off the bed for good measure.

“Those didn’t count. I was half asleep,” Connor says simply, legs coming easily around Markus’ waist. He squirms contentedly, getting comfortable. 

It’s when Connor seems to finally settle, with his arms and legs wrapped snugly around Markus, does Markus realize his mistake. There’s no way Connor is letting go now. Markus voices as much, and Connor just smiles like the cat that got the cream. The little minx.

Markus manages to free himself a bit, and he’s about to remove Connor from his front when Connor shakes his head and clings on tighter, suddenly a bit frantic. Markus can feel Connor’s thirium pump quicken, and in his peripheral he sees Connor’s stress level rise by a few percentage points. 

Connor fiddles with the tag of Markus’ sweater. “I would like to stay with you. Please don’t let me go,” he whispers, hiding his face. He can’t hide how shaky his voice is, though.

Markus feels his heart break.

And that’s how Markus finds himself in the kitchen, struggling to cradle a snoozing Connor safely with one arm while trying to open a can of cat food with the other. Their cat screams, demanding, rubbing against Markus’ leg with a fervor. Markus grimaces at the gray hairs already stuck to his dark slacks. Markus shushes her with soft coos, quietly celebrating when he manages to open the can. When the little gremlin finally settles, happily scarfing down her food in the corner, Markus prepares a cup of thirium for himself.

Markus settles down on the couch, turning on the television remotely to the news channel. He has to crane his neck to see over Connor’s shoulder, but he doesn’t mind. He sips at his cup of thirium slowly as he half listens to the news, half studies Connor’s peaceful face. His eyes trace over arched brows, long lashes, that strong nose, those slightly pouty lips. Markus has always told himself he’d paint Connor one day, map out his lovely features permanently on canvas. Convey the formidable, ruthless strength hidden under puppy dog eyes. He’s never been able to find the time, though.

Markus runs his thumb over Connor’s bottom lip, relishing in the feeling of the impossibly soft skin there. He gets so distracted that he nearly drops his mug when he glances over and finds Connor awake, studying him with an unreadable expression.

Markus clears his throat, moving his hand to rest carefully on the small of Connor’s back. “Blue blood?” he asks, holding up his mug.

Connor watches him for a second more before lifting his head off of Markus’ shoulder, taking a careful sip from the cup Markus holds up for him. 

“How are you feeling?” Markus asks, finishing off the thirium and setting it on their coffee table. 

“My processors are in dire need of a reboot. They’re all functional, though they’re a bit slower than usual.”

“Well that’s good and all, but how are _you_ feeling?” Markus insists, giving Connor a quick squeeze.

Connor pauses, before admitting, “I’m tired, I suppose. And I missed you very much. Being like this helps a lot.” He sits up, movements a bit clumsy and sluggish. To a human the difference wouldn’t even be noticeable, but Markus sees it immediately. It’s cute.

Connor places his hands on Markus’ chest, kneading at the soft fabric. “Do you really have to go to work today?” he asks, gaze flitting back and forth between Markus’ eyes. Studying them again.

Markus holds up his palm, and Connor presses his own against it. In a blink Markus sends over his schedule -- all high priority meetings, check ins, forums, and the like. He doesn’t have to look up to see Connor’s nose scrunch up in distaste. He knows Connor thinks he should delegate more, but that’s not who Markus is. He was always in the frontlines, fighting for his people _with_ his people. Is it entirely necessary for Markus to go to New Jericho’s headquarters seven days a week? Probably not. The newly formed organization is only a few months old, though, and Markus wants to make sure it’s running smoothly. He’d never forgive himself if the movement fell apart because he was on vacation (which is pretty unlikely, but still).

It’s a fight they’ve had plenty of times at this point. It doesn’t help that Markus doesn’t necessarily disagree with Connor. He _wants_ to spend more time for himself and his favorite android. They’ve reached somewhat of a balance. Connor is more understanding and Markus makes sure to take more breaks.

But those breaks are few and far in between, and often require weeks of notice so the careful structure New Jericho functions on doesn’t crumble. Connor knows this, so he just sighs and nods with a sad smile.

“Well. I’ll be waiting, like always.” 

It’s only when Markus is at the front door, slipping his shoes on, does Connor finally untangle himself from Markus, stepping down with a soft grace. He slips his arms around Markus’ neck, and Markus’ hands go to his waist.

“Get some rest, seriously. I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Connor murmurs against his lips, giving him a chaste kiss before sliding away, calling their cat to join him in bed. She goes easily, and Markus is jealous of his own cat.

* * *

As it turns out, when Markus has a Connor waiting at home for him who he hasn’t seen in six days, he’s basically useless. Josh throws him worried glances all morning but doesn’t say anything. North isn’t so kind, and points out every mistake he’s made within the past few hours with relentless precision. 

When Markus sheepishly admits why he’s so distracted, North just rolls her eyes and sends him home, assuring him they’ll be fine on their own. Simon and Josh agree and urge him to return to Connor with knowing smiles. They all look at ease, a confidence in themselves that was never there before.

Huh. Maybe New Jericho is stronger than he thinks.

* * *

It’s barely been three hours when Markus returns home, greeted by the cat trotting out of their bedroom. He passes a sleeping Connor to change into sweats, and when he exits the closet Connor’s awake.

“Markus?” he calls, voice soft and rough with sleep. “What happened?”

“I missed my boyfriend,” Markus says, ever the sap, collapsing onto Connor.

“So you came back?” Connor asks, failing to hide the eagerness in his voice. He scratches at Markus’ scalp, and Markus can only melt into a puddle.

“Yeah. I’m… delegating,” Markus says, the word foreign on his tongue. He shifts to wriggle under the blanket, spooning up behind Connor and holding him close.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Connor sighs, already falling back asleep.

“Only for you,” Markus murmurs, kissing Connor’s shoulder. 

Connor’s slow breaths are enough of a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> my hc is that their cat is named lucy :))
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
